


Bodyguard

by reeby10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Injury, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: This wasn’t the first time he’d been injured on a mission, but it was certainly the first time he’d had one of his agents assign themselves as his bodyguard afterward.





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/gifts).



> A Chocolate Box treat for scioscribe! Enjoy :)

This wasn’t the first time he’d been injured on a mission, but it was certainly the first time he’d had one of his agents assign themselves as his bodyguard afterward. That his self-designated bodyguard hadn’t even come to tell him what she was doing didn’t matter. Nick knew.

The night he came home from medical, arm still in a sling and bruises still dark on his skin, he settled into his favorite chair in the living room of his second favorite apartment for a well deserved drink. The apartment had been chosen because it was the only one on the ground floor, something he needed while walking was still difficult and more than a little painful.

He’d known he was being followed since he left headquarters, but since he was fairly certain there was no danger, he decided not to let on that he knew. It was better to gather as much intelligence as he could before engaging. By the time he’d finished his first glass of whiskey, half his attention continually on the low rooftop of the store across the street, he decided he’d had enough watching and waiting. Nick might be used to constant surveillance, but even the assistant director of SHIELD needed a break after a mission gone south.

There wasn’t even a hint of movement across the street when he motioned in that direction, but he knew his signal had been seen. He sat back in his chair, closing his eye as he waited. A few minutes later, his door — which he knew for a fact had been locked with three different kinds of locks — slid almost silently open.

A shadow passed in front of him and he opened his eye to see Natasha Romanov standing before him, her face placid. Not that he’d expected any less. She was, if nothing else, amazing at keeping a mask in place at all times.

“So,” Nick said, swirling the last dregs of ice in his glass. “You decided I needed a protection detail.”

“It is standard procedure after an agent is targeted and wounded on a mission,” she replied. If he wasn’t mistaken, there was something a little defensive in her eyes. “Sir.”

He huffed, because he damn well knew the procedure. And he also knew it was more of a guideline than anything else. “And you thought _you_ should be my protection detail,” he said. She nodded a little stiffly. “Why?”

Something crossed Natasha’s face, too fast for Nick to tell exactly what it was, and her shoulders drew up a little. That was definitely a defensive look, no matter how subtle her body language tended to be when she wasn’t using it for a purpose. The only question was what she had to be defensive about.

She stayed silent long enough that Nick really began to wonder what exactly she was hiding. It couldn’t be anything dangerous because he certainly would have heard something about that. Nothing went on relating to SHIELD that he didn’t know about after all. And it also wasn’t something to do with another agent, because gossip was never that quiet. So it had to be something personal. Though sometimes Natasha’s personal was a little different than most people’s, and certainly her way of showing it was.

“Romanov,” he said slowly, wondering if he was about to embarrass them both, “did you miss me?”

He watched as a pale pink flush started on her cheeks, spreading down her neck and chest. It made her seem young and vulnerable, and he felt a strange clenching in his gut at that thought. Looked like he was right about embarrassing them both.

“I don’t know what you mean, sir,” she finally answered, working hard at tamping down the obvious signs of her emotions. It wasn’t working nearly as well as it usually did. “You’ve been gone on missions before. Why would this be any different?”

“Why indeed,” he murmured, half to himself. He thought for a moment, then decided fuck it, he was going to go with his instincts. It would either work out or he’d end up in an extra sexual harassment seminar.

He stood, groaning a little as the stitches in his side pulled with the movement. Natasha’s hands went out immediately to help him, and he used that split second of distraction to step in close. He had time to see her eyes widen a little in shock before his own eye drifted closed and he pressed their lips together in a kiss.

It was almost surprising to have her kiss back a moment later instead of pushing him away and kicking his ass. He’d learned to trust his instincts long ago, but he usually didn’t have to rely on them in such personal matters. But this wasn’t exactly a normal situation, he thought as Natasha deepened the kiss, her slim body pressing against him from chest to groin.

“You sure about this?” he asked as they separated some time later. He allowed her to push him back into the chair, and she slid into his lap a moment later. “Really sure?”

She raised an eyebrow, silently daring him to say anything else, and he huffed in amusement. Of course she was sure. He wouldn’t expect anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
